mrsbrownsboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Cathy Brown
She's studying to be a psychologist at night school, and works as a waitress during the day. '''Catherine Elizabeth "Cathy" Brown 'is the only daughter and third child of Agnes Brown, and according to Cathy her and Agnes are just like one another. Cathy is currently studying to be a psychologist at a night school, she also reads psychology magazines and performed a counseling session with her brother Dermot and Maria. Cathy is a kind, loving person who gets along with all of the Brown family and some people look up to her for advice. Cathy has been in 3 relationships. Firstly, Teddy Branigon. Unseen as he and Cathy got divorced before the series started as Teddy abused Cathy throughout their marriage until Cathy had enough and left him, Mick who is Cathy's first boyfriend on set and Prof. Thomas Clowne who was a little bit older than she was. She broke up with Mick after Maria revealed Mick was married. Afterwards, she took up with Prof. Clowne, but that relationship went sour after Clowne asked Cathy, who was expecting a marriage proposal, to look after his dog for a year while he went to America. After she dumped Clowne, she and Mick unexpectedly got back together after he explained that he was divorced. Cathy and Mick then began another relationship which lasted til New Years 2013 when it was revealed that he was seeing another woman. Cathy got revenge on her former boyfriend by tipping customers off that they were drug smugglers and watched them being taken away for a internal body search Trivia *Cathy is Agnes' only child that has been divorced *Cathy was abused in her marriage, it's unclear what happened to her ex husband but can be speculated that he's in prison for domestic violence *Cathy has had the most relationships with men with 3 (Teddy Branigon, Mick and Prof. Thomas Clowne) *Cathy's actress is the reallife wife of Brendan O'Carroll, actor of Agnes Brown ''Mrs Brown's Boys D'Movie In the movie, Cathy refuses to take over running her mothers market stall which has been passed down to the eldest girl from generation to generation, and since Cathy is her only daughter, Agnes is desperate for her to carry on the tradition. Later, Agnes is accused of not paying a debt regarding her market stall. A bunch of Russian thugs and a corrupt developer learn of Agnes' confession that she temporarily put her children into car after their father died and continued to collect their allowance money, and they use it against her in court. Backed into a corner, Agnes confesses then runs away in shame. The Brown children set off to look for her, but it is Cathy who finds her. As they cross the River Liffey, Agnes tells Cathy that the nuns asked her if she could manage with any of her children and she said "Maybe two", but when the nuns asked her to pick, Agnes couldn't bring herself to make the unthinkable decision, and Cathy compared her dilemma to "Sophie's Choice". Later, while trying to stall for time and allow Buster to bring the receipt that would prove the debt had been paid, Cathy said she would take over her mothers stall when her time came. Jennifer Gibney plays Cathy Brown Category:Main characters Category:Brown Family Category:Widows Category:Wifes Category:Sisters